Maxwell Jeulin
Documentation of Maxwell Jeulin's term as Prime Minister. Election Week * Maxwell has yet to secure the vote in the election, and learns that an ally of JeulinWorld, Kantorus, has invaded the New Lebanon Order. The Kantorus Ambassador meets with Maxwell, who agrees to dispatch 150,000 soldiers to aid Kantorus. * Learning that he is tied with Jimbo Whales for Prime Minister, Maxwell has several meetings organized to try and gain an advantage. * As the Chancellor has the tie-breaking vote in the election, Maxwell meets with King Titanius III, who agrees to vote for Maxwell if needed. * Maxwell then meets with John Frost, who states that, due to JeulinWorld supplying Kantorus with soldiers, he cannot change his vote. * Although unable to secure Frost's vote, Maxwell still remains the lead for Prime Minister, as JeulinWorld's ambassador for Wikia has confirmed that Jimbo Whales will give his position to JeulinWorld. As he prepares to take office, he decides to set the building blocks to stop the invasion of New Lebanon. * Maxwell Jeulin meets with Lord Kantor III, who agrees to halt the invasion in exchange for a position in the Cabinet. * Maxwell is voted in as Prime Minister. * After Kantorus ends their invasion of New Lebanon, Maxwell begins negotiations with John Frost once more, coming to an agreement: The New Lebanon Order will leave the Insurgist Alliance, for a place in the Cabinet. * With successful negotiations, the New Lebanon Order holds a grand feast, which Maxwell attends. The Treaty Crisis * In order to have a more responding, streamlined Cabinet, Maxwell organizes a massive reshuffle in the cabinet. * The majority of Ministers respond positively to the reshuffle, leading to Maxwell moving forward with his goal to end World War Three. * Maxwell meets with Lord Kantor III to pass a treaty, ending World War Three. * Many nations disagree with the treaty, including the Chancellor, King Titanius III, who believes the war should continue until the Insurgist Alliance is completely dissolved. Maxwell refuses to dissolve the treaty. * King Titanius III uses his emergency powers to take away Maxwell's executive powers as Prime Minister. * Lord Kantor III voices his support for Maxwell, leading to the latter meeting with John Frost to also voice his support, in hopes of gaining his power back through a Cabinet vote. * The next Cabinet meeting leads to several members disapproving the removal of Maxwell. This leads to King Titanius III having his strongest allies, joining his nation, Nirus, into preparing to leave the Union for a new Draenor Federation. * Maxwell meets with King Titanius III, and the two are able to negotiate terms: The Draenor Federation will not be formed and Maxwell will be given back his place on the Cabinet as Prime Minister, and work more closely with the Chancellor. * Due to the negative press following the crisis, Maxwell decides to stay silent and lay low for a few months, until a more pressing event occurs. The Crimson * A terrorist organization known as the Crimson take over Dawoodland's capital, holding it's government hostage. The Crimson demand that the Cabinet dissolve the WWIII treaty. * Upon learning of the Crimson holding Dawoodland hostage, Maxwell calls for a Cabinet session. They decide that the best choice is to send in Northern Lenton's Shadow Operatives, and eliminate the terrorists. * While the Shadow Ops are able to take back Dawoodland's capital, they find that the Crimson have captured the leaders of Dawoodland and smuggled them out of the country. * Maxwell has JeulinWorld's naval fleet search the oceans for the Crimson. * In the midst of the Draenor Union Space Exploration Bill being passed, Maxwell has Northern Lenton use their satellite to perform an orbital DNA scan for the hostage leaders. * The scan reveals that the politicians are in Pieuvrea territory. * Pieuvrea states that they are simply sheltering their allies, and no action can be done due to being a PMC, not a nation, and therefore not a part of the Draenor Union. * After initial negotiations with Pieuvrea fail, Maxwell is faced with limited time and a lack of choice.